This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fire protection sprinklers are commonly mounted on or near ceilings or walls of a building. Such sprinklers may disperse water, foam, or other fire suppressant material to suppress or extinguish a fire. The sprinklers may include a heat sensitive trigger mechanism operable in an engaged position to prevent the flow of the fire suppressant. In response to heat, solder or other fusible material may melt, disengaging the trigger mechanism to release a plug device and allow the sprinkler to discharge the fire suppressant into the room below.
Early response to the outbreak of a fire often minimizes or reduces personal injury and/or property damage as a result of the fire. The response time of the trigger assembly, or the time required to melt the solder and release the plug device, is often critical to the ability of the sprinkler to mitigate or prevent personal injury and/or property damage.